Stripper Therepy
by ClassyKag
Summary: when sess unwillinglly gets a much need lap dance from the queen of stripper herself can he contain himself.
1. Chapter 1

2For my Rinsess fans….

* * *

"Sessh come on its Yasha's last night as a free man…..I'm sure you know what the last night should feel like" begged Koga

"Yea come on man….or else..." threatened Inuyasha

"Or else what……"growled Sesshomaru

"I'll tell everyone we know what little Sesshy here used to sleep with until what age shall we say……"

"Alright I'll go….no letting them touch me"

"Ok ok fine as long as you come…" he said walking out of the room with his other two best friends

Once they were outside…

"Ok so who's buying him the private dance with her?"

* * *

That night the four friends walked into the very elite strip club in the highlighted city of Tokyo. The Garden Gate. The very best strip club in all of Japan. This was so because of many reasons but the main one was because of one stripper. Cum Queen. The name could be explained but why explain when the name says it all.

The men then entered the elite strip club only to find one the largest bars built in a strip club, large tables that could holds up to 12 seats and the biggest dance area for the strippers alone. Not to mention the very expensive private rooms for the dancers and the smokers.

The men then sat down at the nearest table and stared in awe as the beauty dancing worked her way on the pole. Miroku was the first to speak.

"Now Sessh isn't this a great place or what."

"It's impressive actually."

The guys started to get excited seeing as Sessh finally loosened up.

"Really?"

"Yea I mean for a disgusting place as a stripper club it's kinda clean."

With hearing that the smile on the demons faces simply vanished.

"Well you won't say that after tonight" chimed in Koga

"What did you idiots do" she asked from the corner of his eye.

"We got you not one..."

"Not two…."says Koga

"Not three…"says Miroku

"But the whole night with none other that the queen herself" said Inuyasha

"Cum queen!!!" the said in unison

On hearing that the whole crowd of men turned heads to the men and gasped and started

To whisper like women when they heard a new piece of gossip.

Just then one man had enough courage to approach the only demons in the establishment.

"Um...sir if you don't mind me asking"

"I do" he snapped

"Well I'll ask any way……you don't know cum queen"

"No…I don't…..and you are brave human to even approach this Sesshomaru" he snarled

"Oh sorry sir" the man said timidly

"Please just go away….ur stench is killing me"

"Yes sir"

With that the pathetic man backed slowly away from him.

In this society demons are feared among all. Especially if you were dog demon, they were the most powerful type that lives in the modern day and no one dared to defy them at all.

Sesshomaru looked around at the tables that were now filled to more than what their capacity should hold. He wrinkled his nose in disgust just as the men seem so pathetically temporarily in love with the woman grinding on the pole. He then surveyed her as to see why they were so enchanted. To his own opinion the woman wouldn't look as pretty as she did without the truck load of make-up on her face….pfft ….pretty, as if. The woman clearly didn't know what natural beauty was, not to mention the grace she lacked and elegance in her dance of seduction. Her hips were way to narrow and her chest was way to big…..it was a wonder if she cold breathe with the amount of silicone on her chest.

In his own right to his opinion she was far from what Sesshomaru considered pretty, not to mention gorgeous.

He was the awakened from his thoughts by the cheer of the men that filled the elite club. Not interested to find out why the pathetic excuse of living beings and fellow demons bellowed he slumped in his seat and crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance. Soon he felt a very feminine hand caress his face. The hands slowly made their way down to his shoulders and stopped at his elbows. Soon a whispered tickled his ear.

"Come with me" the woman said in the lowest husky voice she could muster up.

But unfortunately still not impressive to him, once he got up he glared directly at his brother and his soon to be dead friends. His friend al gave him the thumbs up and Inuyasha just gave him he 'got ya' smirk.

He then looked up to notice that the whole bar was staring in his direction. Seeing this he growled in anger but was them calmed by the feminine hand on his shoulder. She then gestured for him to follow her. He finally decided to oblige the woman and followed her to the crowds' pleasure, but as he did that he continued to growl. As he followed her he could not help but look at the ample amount of flesh she had on her backside they were perky and his fingers were itching to touch……touch? Who was he…Miroku?

The woman had hair long to her backside but was draped over her right shoulder. Her naked ass was put on display as an exhibition while wearing a purple thong and and he could tell her breasts were naked for the was no strap at the back to say she was wearing coverage. She then lead him to a candle lit room with two chairs and a stripper pole in the middle of the room and side table with what appeared to be champagne and two glasses on it. The chairs seemed comfortable for him to sit in.

As he examined the room the woman walked towards the chair and gesturing to sit. Not in the mood for anything he obliged and sat in the chair smugly and crossed his legs. Soon he was awaked from his thoughts again but this time by the woman.

"Miss C.Q. your client is here."

Just then a slot from the wall ha opened to reveal it was a door. But that was not what had intrigued him the most. It was that of the woman standing in the door frame.

Oddly enough she wore a long black dress that seemed that it was glued onto her body. She dress was strapless and she had a put on long arm gloves to make the dress more elegant and had large diamonds around her neck and around her wrists and on her ears. The hairstyle was one that made her look old American Hollywood. The old Hollywood charm. She also had a long cigarette to finish of the attire.

She looked over to Sesshomaru and smirked and with a wave of the hand told the girl to leave. The girl bowed and left. As soon as she left she walked across the room to stereo and played a song- Promise by Ciara and turned to him and smirked. Sessh could not help but look at the grace she bestowed wearing the dress as she walked. The elegance radiated off her as if she were the sun and the other strippers mere planets. She never stumbled on her train as she walked. She walked back and forth. She seemed as though she was examining him. Hen before he knew it she was by his side outing her cig n the astray.

"Sesshomaru….is it?" she said in the most sexiest voice he had ever heard

"Yes" he said sounding as toneless as possible.

"I see… it is a pleasure to meet you." She said extending her hand for him to kiss it. But he did not acknowledge it and turn his head. She only smirked at him and removed her hand and walked around him to whisper in his right ear.

"You know what kind of man turns me on?"

"No…and I'm not interested in knowing"

"Ooohhh so cold……that's bad for such a gorgeous man….but hell it's more fun this way anyway"

He gritted his teeth in annoyance. She walked around to the other chair and sat gracefully in the chair and crossing her legs slowly to show the thigh high split in the dress, and showing the black garter belt and black stockings and literally 6inche stiletto hooker heels.

Sessh hated to hear his demon side howl for the woman sitting next to him. He could feel himself bulge a little every stride she took. She then looked at him and smirked. She then asked him in the sultriest voice she could muster up.

"Do you want me to strip Sesshomaru?"

"I honestly don't care what you do at this point" he said in a matter a fact tone

"I see….so what are you doing in here then …..If you don't want to see me?" she asked as she ran her left hand along her right arm.

"I hand no intention to even come to this club if it wasn't for my brother and his friends."

"Oh really….I thought you were the kinda guy that does what he wants and not follow orders of his peers."

He grimaced at her words and turned away from her. She continued to smirk at him. She then got up and walked over to him and sat on the arm of the chair and caressed his cheek. She then whispered in his ear making a shiver run down his spine.

"You know you seem like the guy I would like as my own little……pet"

Sessh quirked an eyebrow at her at her proclamation.

"Pet?"

"Why of course…I mean come on Sesshy you look like the guy who craves attention like a little pet. But you refuse to let your wife know because you are the male superior. You want pleasure in every thing you do even in your sex life."

Sesshomaru's widened at how much she knew, but quickly narrowed his eyes and shaped his face to the expressionless stone it was.

"My life is none of your business"

"So I'm rite then"

"What are you talking about?" he said in an annoyed tone

"That you do want attention…..you see when you turn away from a questioning statement you unknowingly answer prove the statement correct"

"Feh"

"I think I should help you with some pleasure tonight" she said as she took up the champagne bottle and walked over the other side of the chair.

"Lets have some champagne and let me give you at least some thing what you want." he said as she gestured for him to open the bottle. He compiled to her gesture. One the bottle was open she poured it out into the two glasses on the table and gave one to Sessh.

"Now I don't like your name"

"Your point being"

"My point being is that I'm going o call you some thing different"

"What"

"Fluffy!!"

"Don't you dare" he said in a warning tone

"Oh but in my presence I will…..now fluffy tell me what you want me to do" she whispered to his pointed ear. She licked his pointed ear and used one of her very delicate fingers to trial his jaw line. The touch of her hand was enough to make the blood rush to his special part. He closed his eyes, for a second. Then realized that she was in front of him watching his aroused expression with the same lust as well.

Then in one word he unknowingly gave his heart to her.

"Strip"

With that she smirked and put down her glass and walked to the stereo and put on _I'm in love with a stripper by T-Pain _

Sessh looked in little amazement as she started to strip to the music. But when she came to the dress his demon could not help but stare at her curves. As she pulled the dress of her body he felt himself bulge even more.

Her nipples were pink and erected. He then trailed his eyes down to her toned stomach and licked his lips at the curve of her hips, then down to her endless curvy legs then to the hooker heel that adorned her small feet.

She could help but feel butterflies in her stomach under hi lustful gaze, but managed to keep her composure.

"Like what you see?"

Sessh just licked his lips in approval. She then started to do the dance of her seduction of him.

* * *

**_AN: now ppls this is my first chaptered rinsess fic be nice._**


	2. Chapter 2

After she had finished dancing for him she could see the desire in his eyes as she came off the pole. She then seductively walked to the slot int the well of which she came through and disappeared for a mater of seconds and came out wearing a black silk looking robe. She robe was v cut so it showed ample cleavage around her bosom area. She walked up to him with a cig lit in her mouth and smiled. She still had on her garter belt and stockings and hooker heels, but no panties.

She walked over to Sesshomaru and sat on the chair handle and looked at him a look that seemed to say she admired him. She took the cig from her mouth and blew out the smoke. Now the cig was almost done so she decided to out it in the astray. She then looked at him again. She likes to see those cold amber eyes. No matter how cold they were it always seemed like a warm person was behind them..

"did you like the show…._fluffy_?"

he grimaced at the name, but said nothing.

"so now you re not talking to me?" she chuckled "I bet you enjoyed it so much your bulging but you want to tell me"

in his mind he was screaming 'how the hell does she know that'

"you know I enjoyed dancing for you….somehow under your gaze is where I feel I should be" she then glanced down a his ring and brought her hand to his tracing her finger over his.

"what's her name" she said staring at the ring

he caught where her gaze was directed to and lifted his and fondled the ring.

"Kagura"

"her name sounds like she's a vixen…tell me about her."

"why should I"

"because you look like you need to talk….and its not like you'll ever see me on who am I gonna tell?'

"anyone"

"yea and who would believe that the great _Lord_ Sesshomaru opened up to a stripper"

"how did you know about my title." He said staring at the ring

"why do you think you're even here" she said lifting his chin to meet her gaze "enough of that hole thing… stop changing the subject"

"I don't want to tell you my life…its too private" he said pulling from her grasp

"fine……i wont talk about your wife….. lets talk about your stressful work"

"why do you want to know so much about me" s\he said in seer annoyance

"you seem like a very interesting man fluffy…."

"stop calling me that…."

"and I want to get to know you…..is that so bad…. To want to have meaningful conversations with a guy"

"like about what?"

"art, literature, black and white films… things like that."

"you like those things"

"I find them interesting"

"I see"

"you look like the guy who could teach me a lot of things… I like to learn" she said in the most genuine of voices..so genuine it almost seemed childish

"really?"

just then as she was about to say something more to the demon the door was opened by what Sesshomaru considered her personal servant.

"lady C.Q. it is time to go….for both you and the sir"

"midnight already"

"yes lady"

"ok then….i will leave soon"

"yes lady….goodnight sir"

with that she left. C.Q then looked at him and smiled.

"look I don't know you and as I said before I want to" she said getting up "If you ever need to talk….about _anything _I'm sure you can find me"

she then walked to the slot and looked back at him.

"oh and pay at least some attention to your wife, listen when she talks to you and get so fun in your life….maybe if you do these you may find out thins you didn't know"

she turned her back to him and he shouted one question to her.

"whats your real name"

she turned her face to the side so hi could see the curve in her lip.

"wouldn't you like to know"

with that she disappeared into the slot leaving Sessh sitting in the candle lit room.

* * *

Its been two weeks since that night and sessh for some reason could not get her out of head. Not to mention what happened the night he got home after that. He could not help but feel a bit aroused when he left the club. He noticed that his friends or so they called themselves had left him with his driver.

He opened the door to the limo and stepped in. he then laid down on the long seat in the stretch limo. He wanted to sleep so bad, but he couldn't because of the beauty that plagued his mind. Even though she seem so seductive, she seemed so childish at the same time. It was unique to say the least. You were either one way to him.

He then realized they were outside his mansion. He got up and looked at the night sky before he entered his house. No doubt he would be question y everyone in the morning. He'll make up something then.

He then went to his room to see his wife kagura sleeping on their king size bed. He felt as though he had stepped into a dungeon. The room was felt with nothing but despair and animosity. Sessh is sure she heard him come in, but like him, she ignores every thing about him. What else would you get from a rich wind sorsocess He walked over to his side of the bed and started taking off his clothes. He was now in his boxers and lifted his cover to get in. just as he was settled in the bed he heard the question that he did not want to hear.

"its 2:15 in the morning, where were you" she asked without looking at him

"at the office"

"really...cuz i called and they told me they didn't know where you were"

"so...didn't you realize they always say that when you call"

with that she said nothing more and resumed her sleep. Sessh did the same but had a hard time trying to continue it. His erotic dream about the stripper was wearing him out.

He dreamt he was in a garden with .C.Q and she was completely naked with only her hooker heels on. She seductively walked over to him and whispered into his ear 'i want you fluffy...come to me...make love to me' she said as she stepped away from him.

She drew him over to the blanket she laid out for them and made him sit first so she cold straddle him. She kissed him passionately and drew her perfect fingers threw his hair. She then open his shirt to reveal his godly physique and kissed his neck down his chest. All of a sudden he felt blood rush to his special area. Just then as she was about to unbuckle his pants she came back up to kiss his lips only to realize it was...kagura.

After seeing her face he woke up with a fright only to realize the large tent in the sheet. He quickly rose from the bed and walked into the bathroom to take a cold shower

* * *

that was the first night he had ever hand an erotic dream about C.Q. Sure she was beautiful, but he knew nothing about her, and she seemed to like his cold demeanor. She seemed rather amused by him trying to look cool and calm. He also thought of her last word to him.' _pay at least some attention to your wife, listen when she talks to you and get so fun in your life….maybe if you do these you may find out thins you didn't know'._ Maybe he should do just that and see how it turns out, but he was still skeptical about this woman who claimed she knew so much about men like...the only thing he thought she probably knew how to do was

He grimaced at the comment he made in his mind. Just the he was alerted out of his thought when his secretary came through the door.

"Mr Takahashi your wife wants you to have lunch with her at the BLUE NOTE CAFE...what should i tell her?"

thinking about what C.Q. Said he decided to take his wife up on the offer.

"tell her ok...I'll be there at 12 sharp...and don't keep me waiting"

with that she was gone to fulfill her boss' statement

sessh walked into the cafe looking as sharp as ever with his briefcase in hand and his hand in his pocket. He looked around to see his wife sipping tea reading a document...no doubt from work. He slowly walked over to her and sat in front of her and slammed his briefcase down to get he attention.

"you know you need not do that i could smell you coming through the door."

"great that you feel that way...why am i here...kagura?"

"simply because you decided to accept my invitation?"

"i know that but why did you ask me"he asked e motionlessly

she put down the document and held his hands in front of her.

"i some how feel that this marriage is breaking up...and i want to stop it."

"why so enthused now?"

"because our 2year anniversary is coming up and i want to prove my sisters wrong in saying you and i are not made for each other."

"really?"he said not sounding convinced

"yes i want to start a whole new beginning for us"she said with utter enthusiasm

"i see..." he chuckled " do you honestly think I'm that gullible...please after i heard you and Naraku knocking boots in the bathroom at the Chinese hotel last year on our family vacation i decided that this marriage wouldn't go further than what we agreed to."

"it was worth a try"

"no it wasn't...you clearly underestimated your husband as to his emotional state..."

"look"she said cutting him off "i don't give shit about you or what you do...just at least pretend to be happy ok? We have a lot riding on this marriage and i donut need your foolishness disrupting my plan"

"..."

"besides you know your father can sniff out sadness and despair of a family member in a 4 mile radius"

"look the only way father would ever smell despair is if it was coming off you and the reason for that is because you would forget to pay your male prostitute Naraku and you didn't get any"

her mouth gapped at her husbands harsh statement. She then started to put her documents in her briefcase and stood up.

"at least i still get."

with that she turned and walked away from him but was stopped by his statement

"yea for a 5000 dollar price"

with that she turned to face him and slapped him in his face only hear a chuckle from him and receive a smirk.

"temper temper"

with that she walked out and never looked back at him. He then felt as though he were being watched only to see the occupants of the seats around him were starting at him. He growled loud enough to let them get the message to mind their own business.

He then signaled for one of the feeble looking waiters to come forward. As he approached the table of the business tycoon. He patted his pocket to make sure he had his note pad and pen to write any order he may

"coffee, black, no sugar and no milk"

"yes sir"he said as he scurried away to fulfill his order.

Just then sessh felt a heavenly tug on his ultra sensitive nose. The scent was one he had smelt before, he was sure of it. It smelt of fresh strawberries and roses. He looked in the direction of which the scent was coming from and which he saw a woman. She had on a caramel brown mini skirt that managed to reach only mid thigh along with a moss green camisole with a moss green jacket and moss green 2 inch boots with a caramel brown purse and what seems to be a book in her hands. Her hair was an auburn brown that was let down to accentuate her face.

She st down on the other side of the cafe in the corner facing him. She seemed like an angel that just walked into his life, she seemed so genuine by just looking at her, he had to know her, at least her name. But then he realized where he had smelt that scent before, the strip club and the owner...C.Q!

'so thats what she really looks like without makeup?' he thought with a cocked eyebrow

he then saw her approached by a waiter and he seemed to take her order, realizing it was his own waiter and called him over when he was done with her.

"any thing she orders, bill it to me"

"yes sir"

"and get my damn coffee!"

"yes sir...sorry"he scurried off again

he then started to watch her closely. He noticed that her head was buried in a book she seemed deeply content on reading. Just then the music started playing. She seemed so enchanted by the foreign music...what was her name Toni Braxton,the song- Spanish guitar.The way how he looked up from the book to look around to see where the son was coming from, as soon as she spotted it she dove back into the book. Just then he decided to get up from the table to talk to her...but what would he say. A feeling came over him that he Never felt before...could that be nervousness...nah.

He strode over to her table and sat directly in front of her. Just then felling prescense she looked up with such big brown gorgeous eyes he, himself could melt with.

"i can see your enjoying the book"

"yea its good you should read it"

"this is what you really look like without makeup...C.Q?"

her face held utter shock when he spoke her stripper name but soon she realized the voice of the man who stalked her dreams as well as she stalked his.

"fluffy?"

"i hat that you call me that."

"you the more you grimaced the more i do it"she said as she giggled

"whats the name of the book"

"pride and prejudice"

"nice"

"what are you doing here any way fluffy?"

"lunch with the wife"

"oh...how did it go"

"well lets just say thats the last time I'm taking your advice"he said as she giggled

"that bad huh? I'm sorry..."

" its not your fault"

"yea well i don't like when i know guys who deserve to be happy aren't"

"..."

just then the order that both had ordered had finally arrived.

"thank you"she said politely with a smile

on the other hand sessh just waved his hand to dismiss the feeble looking waiter

"you know manners go along way"

"and so does money"

"touch e"

just as he was about to say something to her his cell phone rang only to be greeted by a disgusting shriek.

"LORD SESSHOMAU!!!"

the shriek so loud it caused him to push the phone back from his ear.

"what is it Jaken"he hissed

"you father is here and the meeting is about to start you have to be NOW!!!"

"shut up you insolent imp...now stall them till i get there and i swear taken by my sheath of tokijin if you mess up with my clients i will kill you"he said in a deathly tone which scared Rin, but only in a little.

"yes sir i will do Mr..."

before he could finish his sentense sessh hung up on him. Sessh then looked at the beauty in front of him and gave a weak smile...some how he hated leaving her.

"I'm sorry but i have to cu this short i have a meeting to get to so.."

"oh say no more...i have to go as well so i might as well walk you to your car" she said as she turned to get the money out f her purse for her small snack. But sessh held her hand for her to cease.

"it all taken care of"

"but..."

"its all taken care of" he said more sternly

"ok fine...lets go"she said as they both got up leaving the money on the table but she didn't leave just yet.

"i told its..."

"i know taken care of...but its my own personal tip." she said as she left a 5 dollar on the table beside the required amount.

He raised an eyebrow at her but inwardly smiled. '_beautiful. Seductive, smart, now kind...i like you already' _the two then walked out of the cafe and walked along the side walk until they reached his car.

"need a ride?"

"no at least not to today"

"look can i see you again"

"maybe,maybe not, but i can give this"she said writhing in his palm

"this is?"

"my phone number...if you ever need to talk call me"

"whats your name"he asked suddenly

But she amiled at him and obliged to answer his request

"the names Rin Matsumi"

"but can i see you fro lunch tomorrow...lets say same time, same place...Rin"

"well...why not"

"perfect"

"h mm...not quite" she said said as she tipped then landed a short but sweet peck on his lips "now it is"

With that she turned on her hell and walked in the other direction. Sessh got in the car and sped off. He could do nothing but think about her and her kiss. Short and sweet...but not long enough. As he got out of his car he looked up at the building and thought 'if i can barely get her out of my dreams how am i gonna get her out of my constant thoughts now.

* * *

**_to all my rinsess fans... as ou know skool starts and i unluckly are one of the many that realise that. i can tell you all that this is one of the most hardest years of skool i wil face...so i wont be updating any time soon ...but that wont mean i wont try. this story is gonna get good and i will make you hear the end of it even if it takes 2 years. thanks for the reveiws and plz dont take me off your alerts who knows i might get to update 2 weeks from now. besides i'm having som technical difficulties. my monitior is dead. so i have to be on my moms computer. love you all R and R_**


	3. Chapter 3

Rin watched her fluffy walk away from her and she turned on her heel and walked down the busy Tokyo Street. Lunch time was always the worst time of the day for her, actually any time of the day that seemed it would include people. It was always the time she felt she was looked at most times, like they knew her secret. Then again if He could figure it out so suddenly, then what makes her think the other demons wouldn't be able to.

Although she never mixed with clients outside of work, some one would be able to tell on way or the other. Then again Rin was always attracted to the dangers of life. Rin walked to the market picking up the groceries for dinner for the night. She hurriedly walked through the outside market taking up the things she could and needed and paid for them as she went. Rin then walked back to her apartment which was located on the "good" side of town.

Granted Rin lived on the good side of town, it didn't necessarily mean the apartment building or the apartment was any good, but it was all apart of the cover, the good innocent Rinny that every one loved.

* * *

Sesshomaru drove at a moderate speed back to his office, trying very to fight the urge to not murder the little green toad. He walked through the doors of the corporate building in which he worked, without even so much as an acknowledgment of the door man. he walked into the elevator livid but as the door closed he leaned his head back onto the wall and smiled as he saw her eyes, unshielded by make up crystals. Simple and beautiful, a combination he was never used to. Thinking about Rin made the elevator ride seem shorter than its supposed to, cursing the gods for a time for not allowing him the time to even think too hard about her.

The door opened to reveal demons, half demons and human executives walking briskly about the place l, 'just like chickens with their heads cut off' he mused to himself. He walked calmly across the floor and as he took a step a person stopped as if royalty was walking across the floor, all had to stop and stare. He then stopped at the front of his office door and turned glared at the corner of his perfectly shaped amber eyes an made a low growl and hearing the growl made the lower executives jump, getting back to work immediately. He then smirked and opened the door feeling completely satisfied with himself and walked in his office which was on the 18th floor of a 20 story building. All leather and glass interior just the way he liked it, simple yet beautiful. He slammed the door shut and took off his jacket and threw it on the chair that stood before him. He walked across to the leather couch and dropped himself in it exhausted, he pulled his hair from his restraints and lied on the couch closing his eyes for a blissful moment of solitude...until..

"MASTER!!!! YOU MUST COME QUICKLY....THE MEETING NEEDS TO BEGIN AND IT CANT BEGIN WITHOUT YOU!!!"

Sesshomaru calmly opened his eyes and smiled and turned his head and glared a thousand daggers at the little green toad he had for a servant. He then raised his hand to stop him from talking.

"please speak no more because if you do, i will be compelled to kill you and as of right now i really don't want to have your blood splattered on my new glass wall over looking the city of Tokyo"

The little green toad stepped back and bowed immediately cowering in fear of his life.

"i am forever undoubtedly sorry my lord please forgive me...its just that the meeting started 10 minutes ago..."

"Jaken go"

"but my lord..."

Sesshomaru then let out a low deadly growl which sent the green creature sprinting through the door. Sesshomaru then got off the couch and sat up directly looking across the room towards the door and sighed as he got up and put his hair in a low restraint and took up his folder with the documents he had been given earlier and walked through the door.

* * *

Rin started making dinner with the groceries she had bought in the little kitchen she called her own. The scent of the baked chicken and her Spanish rice filled her apartment, something about her was that she loved to make foreign meals, it seemed so natural given that most of her ex boyfriends were most times from different countries. To her them not knowing some of the Japanese made things easier to hide. But just as she put the chicken in the oven, her doorbell rang. Rin pulled off her mittens and rushed to the door just to open it to find Ishi...the owner of the Strip Club and the adjoining brothel.

Ishi looked at Rin with a hideous smirk and dangerous glint in her yellow eyes, her long black hair pinned up in an elegant up do with fan like clips supporting them, her Kimono traditional and tied in the front rather than the back, her shawl wrapped around her slender body like a snake with its death grip. A very tall woman Rin always though, very tall, elegant yet deadly, a mixture she only got from Ishi until she met Sesshomaru.

Rin sighed and looked up at Ishi.

"what is it Ishi?" she said with a quiet tone of annoyance

"Dont be annoyed with me Rinny, you should be happy to see your boss" Ishi said as she sauntered past Rin swinging her hips seductively.

"...not when shes a snake" Rin mumbled

"a snake demoness from the Viper clan to be exact" she said with her back still turned to Rin. Ishi giggled evilly and turned to face Rin taking off her shawl and curling it over her hand. She scanned the tiny room and looked at Rin with a scorned tone.

"with the money you get from all the...work...you do, you must at least have some dignity in getting a better living quarters.....i never get used to this place"

"that's good then i wont have to see you here so much"

Ishi giggled once again, sending shivers up Rin's spine. Rin walked passed her and sat on the couch and opened a pack of cigarettes she bought at the market, and lit it with her own engraved lighter. But as she opened the lid of the lighter, she looked at the name of the lighter "Keiko". She licked her lips and lit her cigarette and closed the lid and placed it back on the coffee table and looked at Ishi. She then crossed her legs and inhaled in the scent of the sweet drug and blew out a puff of smoke and smiled cynincally.

"what is it you want Ishi"

Ishi smiled once again and leaned on the side of the couch and looked down at Rin.

"nothing from you i don't already have....but i heard it through the grapevine.....that we had a very important visitor"

"oh really and who was he"

"Lord Sesshomaru" she giggled

"i see..."

"and i heard, he got a lap dance from the one and only Lady C.Q"

"how interesting"

"indeed."

"so what does it have to do with you" she said as she breathed in another puff of smoke"

"many things my dear, many things."

"Like what.."

"don't worry about that my dear...dont worry your pretty little head about that."

Rin arched her perfectly shaped eye brow at the statement Ishi made and looked away. Ishi noticed the movement and stood straighter.

"Rinny dear...i will be leaving now...since i got my confirmation....hence im done playing with you" she shrills.

"rin looked at Ishi and grimaced and blew out another puff of smoke. Ishi made her way back to the door and threw he shawl over her shoulder and looked at rin before opening the door.

"just keep doing what your doing Rinny ....you'll find out what you need to in due time babe"

With that Ishi was gone.

Rin sat in the chair and watched as the last few rays of twilight shone on the silver lighter engraved with "Keiko" and looked at the door that was just closed and inhaled another of the nicotine and smiled cynically.

* * *

To Sesshomaru's happiness, the meeting ended as soon as he entered, stone faced as all ways, he said nothing and he came in and sat in the chair farthest from the presentation screen as every one rose to leave, he sat still while looking at his father pack up the presentation.

"finally joining us sesshomaru?"

"you know me father, always one to please"

His father smirked and looked up at sesshomaru and closed his briefcase silently.

"its funny, i always thought Inu Yasha would be the one to run away from the intense business meetings"

"why run away father when i already know what happens in the meetings"

"it doesn't matter if you already know, people like a leader who knows they are there to lead them. Your presence must be felt, in the boardroom and your marriage"

Sesshomaru looked at him immediately.

"what?"

"Kagura came to me"

"about what father"

"about the fact that you would barely touch her...she is your wife , sesshomaru....i never thought id have that problem with you"

"about me touching my wife?.....frankly what i do with my wife in my bedroom is none of your business"

"it is when the heir to the company i am expecting is coming from you"

Sesshomaru fell silent.

"now the meeting is over, but i suggest that if you truly wish to take over this company, you will do as i say and act like it....do what ever is necessary."

With that he lifted his briefcase and left the board room

Sesshomaru looked at the swinging door that his father had just walked through and narrowed his gaze at it, thinking of producing an heir with a woman he'd rather see dead than to be the mother of his child made him sick. Then again he father had no clue of the true agreement between the couple. He stood up from the chair and took up his jacket and left slamming the glass door and shattering it to pieces, without as so much as a look behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up to sunlight, was never the very best thing for her in the mornings, especially after a bottle of Bourbon. She sat up rubbing her head feeling the world that was on her shoulders now on her head. She held on to the top of the couch and lifted herself up from it and stumbled over to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. She put on the kettle and sat at the kitchen table with her head in her hands only realizing then she had fell asleep wearing the same skirt and shirt she had on the day before. She groaned inwardly as her hair swung back in her face greeting her with the horrid stench of smoke and alcohol. 'smells like the club on a good night' she mused to herself. Rin then rested her head on the table, as her thought drifted to a certain youkai.

Rin had no dreams only nightmares and lonely moments, but at this point her mind drifted to him a man she counted on never seeing again. Just then he rose quickly at the revelation she had onl just remembered. She gave him her name and at that point, the kettle decided to burst out screaming as the water boiled over for her tea.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at his watch, it spoke 2 in the afternoon, like any day of a normal man, but he wasn't a normal man, he wasn't normal demon. Dressed in nothing but the best of Armani, sesshomaru walked into the office lobby once again, on a Saturday morning, looking at the empty room dark and alone, just like his heart as he thought of the obligations he had to the place. He walked slowly each step on the tiled floor echoed as he passed through, just like a ghost in his own life. He finally reached the door, the door to the only place he felt safe, honoured and content. Happiness was never part the description of sesshomarus life, didn't seem like it was going to be. Solitude was the only cause for contentment of this demon and would only be. He opened the door and stepped into the only room he was taught to ever love and he walked around to his desk and sat on the comfortable leather chair behind his glass desk. He then set his briefcase down and opened it to see the stacks of papers he had to go through and analyse for his presentation in 2 weeks.

* * *

Rin picked up the rest of her clothes after her client had left, Kim Haru, owner of one of Japans biggest fisheries, she grimaced at the memory of what she had just done for him. "Another dance, another dollar" she mused again to herself as she picked up her lace g string from the carpeted floor and she stood straight and looked at the pole at which she made her earnings and fell to her knees infront of it determined not to shed a tear. she was so tired but she knew the life she would have had and she knew that she would have never gotten out, she knew, but she just couldn't stop it. Rin gathered her thoughts once again and pushed them back to where they came and gathered her tired body from the ground and her garments and headed for the slot to which she came. She threw her clothes on the couch in her own private dressing room and dropped herself in her chair infront of her glamour mirror.

Not one flaw could be seen, perfect skin that covered the curves of which a man died to touch, dark chocolate hair that matched the depth of her deep brown eyes, she stood there naked, before her ownself, and she thought she was the most ugliest person she had ever seen. A peasant treated like a princess, something she wasn't and was never going to be. She could never be the person she wanted to be. The taunting image of what she was stood before her, the life of what she was living stood before her the person she hated the most in the world stood before, her reflection stood before her. before she knew it, she punched the mirror shattering the image completely. She saw herself crashing to the floor, crashing into pieces. Pieces she could never put back together. Jus like her life. Rin quickly looked at her hand and rushed to the bathroom to find a towel to cover the blood with. She wipped the tears from her eyes and put on her jeans and her t shirt covering her body with her hooded jacket and her boots and took up her purse and left the room as it was and her towel covering her bloody hand. She turned and looked back at the room and snuck out of the back entrance as always.

* * *

Sleeves rolled up briefcase in hand, jacket over his hand and his hair in low restraints. Sesshomaru walked out of the lobby of the office and walked onto the pavement outside of the building he sometimes detested. He looked over to the park across the street and thought to himself how long it has been since he visited the park, too long it seemed and since he was already late to go home, what seemed to be the only time he'll have to himself. He walked over to his car and tossed his jacket and briefcase in his car and walked over to the Park. In no hurry, he was enjoying himself.

He looked up to see the stars. Beautiful. He'd seen the stars at home but they were never the same like how they were now. Calm and free. There was always a fight that led him to the balcony , whether between his father and himself or with his wonderfully estranged wife. As he walked through the park, he pulled the restraints off his hair and letting his mind loose along with it. Freeing his mind to think of a woman he longed to be like. A woman he knows doesn't take shit from people, Rin. The scent she carried, her beautiful eyes when she spoke of the damn awful optimism she seemed to be so enthralled in. He smiled at the thought of her remembering her scent and how it affected him in such a way he was never felt before.

Rin ran as fast as she could trying to catch her breath, losing blood by the second. As her hand clentched tighter into a fist, the shards of shattered glass piercing deeper into her soft flesh. She screamed in agony as she ran towards the park, tormented by her old life once again. As she neared the park she saw salvation. The light shone so bright. She dragged her tired aching body closer until she realised her salvation was a saviour. She walked up behind him and whispered his name hoping to make sure it was him.

"Sesshomaru"

As he turned around to face her she fell into his arms whispering to her self "my angel" as her vision turned black.


	5. Chapter 5

There was no pain, not when sleeping. Sleeping takes one away from the pain, that's why there are comas and death. Its sleeping. Rin slept for 2 days after the darkness consumed her. She was lost in the and dark abyss for 2 days and it felt good. But she felt her body returning back to the light of reality and the pain started coming back, especially in her hand. The light, rin realised, had voices, voices of amusement and wonder.

"She's waking up..."

"Shhhhh stop hovering both of you..."

"But she's waking up"

Rin then opened her eyes to see two women staring back at her and they then smiled and stepped back from her giggling. Rin looked at them suspiciously and looked them over while she tried to sit up. There was a woman dressed in a tube top dress with what seemed to be Chanel boots and her hair fell freely framing her gorgeous face. The brown hair helped gorgeous ocean blue eyes to radiate from across the room as she stared at her. The other, rin could tell was a demon. The bright red pigtails gave it away. She stood clad in skinny jeans a blue halter and matching platform pumps. The two women stared at her curiously and smile. The demon was first to speak.

"wow you slept for a really long time...you must have been very tired..."

"she must have heard us" the human whispered

"no she didn't" the demon whispered back.

The two then started arguing about if they woke her or not. Rin arched her eyebrow and ignored them and surveyed the room. Rin looked around the room in awe. With all the lavish decor it was fit for royalty of which she was not. Rin looked above her noticing she was in a canopy bed, talk about living like kings, she mused to her self. But soon her thoughts were interrupted once more.

"oh...yes...um...were not sure what to really call you since Sesshomaru never mentioned your name"

Soon rin turned to her immediately as her interest peaked at the sound of his name, the phantom of her dreams.

"Sesshomaru?"

"yes darling...he brought you here...two days ago" by another voice

The two women then turned to see Lady Taisho, wife of one of the richest men in the world InuTaisho. she walked in the room wearing just jeans a regular cotton cardigan. Her hair was half gray but fitting for a woman her age and her status. She was the most breathtakingly beautiful woman Rin had ever seen. Rin looked away but Lady Taisho walked over to the bed and sat facing Rin. She used her well manicured index finger to her chin and directed rins gaze to her own.

"no my dear...dont look away...a pretty face should always show bright"

Rin pulled her hand away.

"no offence lady, but you don't know what pretty faces really do"

Lady Taisho looked at her and smiled.

"i know what pretty faces do darling..." she leaned forward and whispered "they lie"

Rin leaned her head back on the pillow and smirked. She had a feeling shed like this woman if she ever decided to want to get to know her. Lady Taisho then took up her hand to examine the hurt hand and smiled at her.

"Sesshomaru brought you in 2 days ago, your hand was bleeding profusely, thanks to the doctor in the house we managed to stop the bleeding and stitch you up. You were in the hospital wing but when he said you were ok we moved you from there to the guest room on the east wing..."

"just down the hall from Sesshomaru.." the human interrupted

"and those too are Kagome and Ayame. Kagome is the human, and ayame is the demon...shes a flower demon" she said as she pointed to them respectively .

Just then the door opened to reveal the rest of the family, 5 men and another woman. All of them seem dressed from head to toe in nothing but designer, not that rin couldn't afford designer clothes it was a choice in attempt to acknowledge that what she does makes alot of money.

Just then she looked at the people who had now entered the room and blushed and looked away, feeling the eyes she loved so much was now drilling holes into her already broken body. Lady taisho smiled at her and then looked at the men noticing Sesshomaru's intense gaze on her , his features unreadable, but the gaze tells all. She rises off the bed and smiles at every one.

"well everyone, please stop staring and making a spectacle of our guest"

Rin turned her gaze immediately to Lady Taisho and then back at the group that entered. Just the younger form of Sesshomaru stepped forward to Lady taisho and held his hands out giving her a set of clothes smiling at rin.

"Darling, this is InuYasha...Kagomes fiancé"

Rin only smiled and nodded at him acknowledging his offering, but for some reason rin could not take her eyes off of Sesshomaru. Maybe it was the way he was standing, with one shoulder leaning on the door post, maybe it was the way his hair was combed, with a high ponytail, or it could have been his clothes, a cardigan with rolled up sleeves and jeans that women would die to be just because they are hugging his perfect buttocks. Either way there was something about him that she could not keep her eyes off of him.

But unbeknownst to them the group was staring at them staring at each to other until Koga decided it was time to break the silence.

"well ...uh...'girl whom sesshy brought home unconcscious'...sorry but someones missing from the whole gang here"

"who?" Rin said as she jumped out of her staring match with Sesshomaru.

"Sesshys wife...Kagura"

Silence filled the room . And to break the silence Lady Taisho broke the very awkward silence.

"well people Lets leave sesshomaru and his guest some privacy...to uh...catch up" she said ushering every one out."

"wait...whats your name" The flower demon asked

"my name...its...Rai"

Lady Taisho looked at Rin with a suspicious glint in her eye but a pleasant smile on her lips and ushered them out of the room leaving Sesshomaru alone with her. After the door closed, sesshomaru looked at her and licked his lips looked away walking over to the wall opposite her view of him. His steps, so long and strong, his stride, so hard and arrogant, he was physically perfect at everything he did. She watching him as he moved across the room to lean on the wall with his arms crossed looking at her. For some reason she couldn't help but feel insecure as he scrutinized her very being.

"You lied" he stated

She looked up immediately to him and then looked away she then brought her knees to her chest and ran her hands through her hair.

"yes i did...does it matter?"

"as a matter of fact it does"

"really how so"

"im wondering who did you lie to , me or them"

Rin looked at him blankly .

"don't know...it could be you...could be them...could be both" she said as he got off the wall and walked around to her.

"why did you lie though"

"there has to be a reason to lie?"

"no but there has to be a reason, you keep your self from being known" he said as he stood beside her

Rin looked up at him and turned her gaze infront of her and hardened her features, just as he does.

Sesshomaru then sat infront of her on the bed and looked directly in her eyes, but she soon turned her gaze away from him, both of them silent for a while.

"what happened to your hand"

"Wheres your wife"

"understood...you don't wanna talk about it"

She smirked and bit her lip and cocked her head to the side.

"your family seems nice."

"Seems being the operative word there"

"don't be like that Fluffy , at least you got a family to doubt about"

"whats the sense of having a family if you have to doubt it."

"..."

"its been a while since ive seen you...C.Q"

"mhmm...same here...never thought id see you again...after the cafe..."

"yea same here...your advice by the way...sucks"

"yea ive been told" she said giggling

"..."

"i better go get cleaned up...i ...uh...have to get home"

"you are staying another night"

"huh?"

"Koga the idiot wolf demon, hes your doctor...he says you go home tomorrow"

"thanks but no thanks, i can make it home tonight."

"but you cant go"

"why not"

"you need to stay over night for observation "

"observation"

"you just woke up from your coma like state, plus you need food in your system and besides, if I don't want you t leave you wont"

"and why is that..."

"because you cant" he stated simply.

Sesshomaru then got off the bed and walked to the door. With his back turned to herhe lowered his head.

"breakfast is on the patio, take a shower, do what you need to do, and ask a maid to direct you...everything you need is in the bathroom."

With that he walked through the door and closed it behind him.

Rins P.O.V

It was summer, days in the city were long and hot, but never the country, Where peace and serenity live and loved and hurt and played. i could tell this was the country, the air was clean and the sone exactly how it was supposed...bright. i had let the darkness consume me and now i had no memory of it. Thats what sleep did for me...it took away the memories. May not be for long , but it did the job.

I walked bathroom, and it was beautiful, tiled floors, shower and bath and gold handles and bars and knobs. It was perfect, fit for a princess, but not for me, not what i was used to. I closed the door behind me and took of the robe, i noticed that they had put on me while i was unconscious. Those people thought of everything! They seemed to perfect, too happy, no wonder why sesshomaru hated this, to fit in, one had to be like them. I was never like them, i am not like them, i will never be like them, because to be perfect is to be free. I am neither perfect, nor free.

I stood there once again looking at my reflection in the mirror, and i watched it laugh at me. I made up a name so they wouldn't know me. But i wish i didn't know me. I gave my reflection a cynical look and it gave me one back. bitch of a thing. I took one of the towels provided for me and threw it over the mirror and stepped in the tub enjoying the warmth of such grandeur. I bathed, washing all the dead life from me and washed my hair untangling it from the nights toss and turns. I was clean...for them anyways.

Iafter about a half an hour i started pruning and decided it was time to get out and so i did. I wrapped the towel around my hair and a drying myself off, just enough to walk back into the room naked, and opened the door only to reveal Sesshomaru standing there...in the room facing me. I walked in with so much as a word, but with a hint of blush. Why was i blushing...? i mean he did see me naked before...then again so does half of Japans most elite socialite men.

I walked over to the bed to retrieve the clothes i had been lent and i picked p the dress only to reveal its a yellow halter A-line sundress with pink flowers all over it. I bit my lip trying to show my disgust...but hey...its clothes...clean clothes. And i looked over at him then and i saw the look in his eye the first look he ever gave me one i remembered from him. Annoyance.

Normal P.O.V

Sesshomaru studied her as she walked towards the bed. Her naked form was to him, perfection. Not a flaw on her to be found. The scent of her floated back to him filling his senses with euphoria. Roses and Strawberries, she herself was almost good to eat. But he knew she knew he was watching. But how couldn't he. Self control was one of Sesshomaru best qualities but the fact of the matter was he was a man. He licked his lips and stared at her back. her plum rounded bottom, her small tiny waist, her long luscious brown hair and her well toned legs and gorgeously small feet. Perfection.

As her scent filled his ultra sensitive nose he felt her body temperature rise, as though she was in...heat. Heat? The scent was now stronger than usual, of a woman in heat he could not mistake that. He felt himself reacting towards her, he felt himself bulge, and each time he looked at her he grew harder his mind was becoming clouded. He looked away until he heard her voice.

"something wrong Sesshomaru?"

"no"

"i see."

He watched her put on her g string as elegantly she could, one foot at a time, bending over giving him full view of what he could have and could take at that very moment. After she had done that she lifted the dress above her head with her arms raised and her back arched, her breasts bounced slightly with nipples erected from the cold air with the closed room. She fixed her dress and tied the bow around her neck to secure it and she put on the sandals that the group had provided her with and sat on the bed now drying her hair. She looked at him with a smirk on her face.

"why are you in here Fluffy"

"i told you to stop calling me that.."

"and i told you id dare to do that when we are alone."

He glared at her.

"why are you in here?"

"i was told to wait for you instead of making you ask the maids for help to get around"

"so your not here on your own?"

"no"

"oh...ok then...well im ready"

He came off the wall and stood directly infront of her and gave her a very scrutinizing glare.

"with your hair looking like that?"

She raised one of her perfectly arched eye brows. And licked her lips and looked up at him.

"no of course not, i was waiting for you to go get your blow dryer and your multiple combs...that you haven't broken yet of course...given the thickness of that bush you call hair" she replied as she walked around him to the door leaving him there monetarily stunned.

No one had ever spoken to him like that before, or ever had such a witty reply to his snide remarks. He licked his lips and smirked and turned to face her and walked to the door. She looked at him and smiled as she walked out as well teasing with the sway of her hips and she walked infront of him down the long hall.


	6. Chapter 6

Outside on the patio the Takahashi family sat enjoying their normal Sunday breakfast. Not a rare moment but it didn't occur often, mot times the family were talking about business and gossiping, but this morning there was something else that held their conversation.

"Rai...i like that name" said Kagome

"yes its really nice...and shes gorgeous. She could be a model" replied Ayame

"Maybe she is a model..." said Koga

"she not in any magazine that i have seen" commented Lady Izayoi

"true.." replied InuTaisho

The patio was apart of a great mansion that sat on top of a great estate with a vineyard, 5 guest houses 3 tennis courts and 2 pools. The house was perfect, holding about 16 bedrooms 10 bathrooms 2 kitchens 4 family rooms a play room, game room and entertainment center, hospital wing, and a spa. No one ever had to leave home, and in the Takahashi family no one did.

The Family sat outside sharing breakfast and their ideas of "Rai" was.

"Do you see the chemistry between Rai and Sessh?"

"Its unmistakably obvious." Said Koga

"the tension...you could cut with a knife" said Sango

"the sexual tension you mean" giggled Ayame

Just then there was a slam on the table shaking all the glasses and plates and dishes. The slam was directed by InuTaisho who seemed very annoyed with the gossip of their house guest.

"Enough!...enough about Rai. Rai is friend of sesshomaru who seems to actually be close to the boy. We must all remember he has a wife, a wife of whom we all know and love. If Kagura was here how would she feel hearing you talk about Rai as if she was Sesshomarus mistress. Now do me a favour and shut up about it and eat your damn food." He said as he averted his gaze from the people at his table to his morning paper.

Every one looked at him and then at each began eating once again, Lady Izayoi doing the same. And just then the French doors leading to the Patio opened revealing Sesshomaru and 'Rai'. Everyone looked up at the two and then looked down at their plates once more. Sesshomaru directed 'Rai' to sit down across from him noticing her purse was on the chair waiting for her. She took up the purse and sat down placing it in her lap. Lady Izayoi looked her over and smiled.

"the dress suits you dear..."

"although pink isn't her colour" Sesshomaru interrupted walking past her and sitting down at the table.

"Well i beg to differ...she looks splendid...like a lady" she replied.

Rin looked at Izayoi almost suspiciously and she gave rin a look that chilled her to the bone. A look that says more than it needs to. A look that says "i know"

Just then rin was pulled out of her Gazing match with Lady Izayoi by the ring of her cell phone. She opened her purse dug deep to find her phone only to say "Ishi". 25 missed calls! And still calling rin rolled her eyes and put the phone away.

"Arent you gonna answer that" Miroku said

Rin looked up at him and smirked.

"no"

"its been ringing constantly ever since you arrived"

"i know" she said as she began to eat.

The meal was silent and awkward. But rin was used was to things being awkward so she ate as gracefully as she could. The phone never stopped ringing during the whole meal and made everyone rather annoyed especially InuYasha. After she was done she sat back and looked at the calls and smirked and she got up and mumbled 'excuse me" with the phone rining in her hand and flipped it open shouted "WHAT!"

Once she left the table looked at sesshomaru. And he looked up from his paper with a confused look to why they were staring at him.

"What?"

"how do you know her?"

Sango then slapped Miroku at the back of his head.

"what...every one here wants to know.." he said holding his head.

Sesshomaru glared at him and turned back to his paper without so much as a word to ease their curiosity. But he then sighed and decided to make up a story to fit her lovely name.

"met her on the business trip to Korea. She was a stewardess"

"really i never saw her" replied InuYasha"

"She worked in coach."

They nodded eating up the story to his satisfaction.

"so how did she end up unconscious..."

"..."

Just then a voice interrupted and Sesshomaru turned to see Rin.

"i was walking after we had dinner...to catch up...and i fell...i fell..."

"and her hand went through her glass coffee table and she went unconscious" he said quickly "end of story" he said and put his paper back up to continue reading.

She smiled and looked at them and sat quickly. But as she sat down her phone rang again. She flipped it open and a grim look came upon her face, she answered it again and bit her lip and averted her gaze. Everyone was looked at her, because she may not have been aware but the screaming on the phone could be heard especially by the demons. She then smiled and hung up and put the phone back in her purse and looked up at sesshomaru, meeting his eyes. She then took out a carton.

"i need a cig" she said as she got up and took out her lighter and went to the other side of the patio to smoke.

Every one sat there a bit in disbelief no one dared to open their mouth, until InuYasha decided to say what was on each of their minds.

"She smokes?"


	7. Chapter 7

The maids have now cleaned up the table leaving the family to converse about 'Rai's" smoking habits and no one expectation Sesshomaru didn't care. He kept reading the newspaper as if nothing happened. After seeing no change on Sesshomaru's expression about 'Rai's' smoking the couples decided it was time to start their day. Kagome walked over to Rin smiling and cheerful. Rin watched her phone intensely and inhaled the scent that calmed her so much. Through her field of vision, she saw Kagome coming towards her and groaned inwardly. The girl was nice but she could get annoying real fast.

"you really do look nice in my dress"

Rin smirked and blew out another puff of smoke. She then turned to look at Kagome .

"thank you, but next time, when your brother in law decides to bring home another damsel in distress, give her jeans...your not that skinny...they'll fit."

She then turned her back to her and walked to the stairs of the patio leading to the vineyard, leaving Kagome stunned and quite offended and Sesshomaru, very amused.

Kagome walked away curtly leaving Rin to turn back to the view of the vast acres of land that surrounded the home. She placed the cigarette to her plump lips and smiled as she inhaled the sweet drug she was so accustomed to. She looked at the lighter once more and traced her thumb over the engraved name and lowered her head running a hand through her hair. Ishi was making life more difficult than it had to be. Rin had missed 5 booked appointments each costing about a 100,000 US dollars. Half of the money was Rin's of course; the other half...was Ishi's. So therefore much of the screaming about the loss of money the snake demon had lost and Rin was too tired to consider listening to her.

Rin felt she was lucky though. Hanging up on her owner would have costed most girls their lives. But she was Ishi's golden ticket, she couldn't harm a hair on Rin's head. Ishi prided herself on Rin's perfect body, soft and supple and not to mention flawless. No scars could be allowed on her body, scars that couldn't be covered up at least. Rin took in another puff of smoke thinking of life back home. But soon she was pulled out her thoughts by the hand that took away her cigarette. As she was about to protest to the disturbance she looked to only she towering above her was Sesshomaru. He then took a looked at her and looked above her head and placed the cigarette to his own lips and took his own drag of the drug and blew out a considerate amount of smoke and looked deep in to her eyes.

Rin looked up at him in awe, she smirked as she watched him take in her own little escape from reality. The way he inhaled the heavenly drug intoxicated her with his elegance. The way he caressed the stick with his long spider like fingers made her stomach turn to knots, leaving her wanting to see more. And after witnessing his elegant demeanour he looked straight into her eyes captivating her.

"I want to leave now" he said, his eyes never leaving hers.

"i want to leave too" she said, her gaze never leaving his.

Sesshomaru smirked and pulled his gaze from her to glance out to the lush green land that spread out before them.

"I have work to do Rin...but i'm not leaving you here"

"i'd kill you if you did"

"don't you like my family?" he said curiously as he leaned on the railing with his back now turned to the view, his gaze on her once more. She put the cigarette to her lips again and smirked, her eyes now on the land before her.

"Its not that...in fact they are just lovely...i'm not used to such nice...people. Actually...too nice...almost perfect" she said.

Sesshomaru chuckled and crossed his hands.

"These people are far from perfect. But they do give a shit...i do agree...it can be too much.. but it doesn't mean perfect"

She looked at him and smiled and then turned to him and butted the cigarette on the wooden railing.

"i'll take you word for it then." She said

Sesshomaru then looked her over once more and noticed the lighter in her hand. The sun shone on it causing it to glare from the silver. Without any warning he took the lighter from her hand and held it to his view. He then traced his thumb over the name engraved in it Keiko. He then looked down on her, only to notice her gaze was averted.

"Who's Keiko?"

"No one" she answered

"Then why do you have no one's lighter"

"that's none of your business" she said as she grabbed it from him and walked back to her purse which was now on the table and placed the lighter in it safely. She then turned to him swiftly and sighed looking away from him.

"I want to go home" she said. He could smell the hurt and sadness in her aura and crossed his arms. Keiko is more than no one to her...but what could she be. He rose off the railing and looked at her. His gaze narrowed piercing through her being.

"No" he said curtly. She looked up at him immediately

"What!...you cant keep me here"

"I did for two days...i can do it for however long i please" he said looking away from her. Her expression spoke volumes as he could now feel the hurt fade into anger.

"In fact...i'm not gonna keep you here...come with me" Sesshomaru said as he took her hand and pulled her in the direction the stairs that led off the patio. She dropped her bag and started to protest but before she could protest, he pulled her to him and towered over her look deep into her soul, as if she was searching for the missing piece of his puzzle. He realized that anytime he looked into her eyes, time would stop and the world would disappear...it never happened with any woman before...never.

Rin grew silent as she stood under his scrutinizing glare. She didn't know why she protested when he pulled her she didn't know why she stopped when he looked at her. His beautiful amber coloured eyes made feel as though her soul was on display to him and he could see every secret she kept. He never had that...she never wanted that. She couldn't have love or anything of the kind with her life. Love could not survive with her life...never did in the past, would never survive in the present. Rin looked away and looked at his hand that covered her hand that his large claws encased. Sesshomaru stepped closer with uncertainty and whispered.

"Come with me...please" She looked up at him, her breathing calm and content...no longer protesting and then lowered her head and nodded. He then took her chin to direct her gaze to him and nodded. With that he pulled her gently down the stairs towards the garage. But unknownst to them there were a certain pair of human eyes that never left them even till that moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXx

Kagura screamed as she climaxed as she fell on top of the man she had just spent the night with. Kagura smiled and rolled off of him and pulled the blanket over her. She looked over at him and kissed him passionately once more and pulled away and looked at him.

"Naraku...that was amazing...but i have to leave" she said as she sat up in the bed and pulled the cover to cover her chest.

"But you don't want to go...i don't want you to go Kagura...you know you hate it there" he said as dragged his nails up her long hairless leg. She shivered and smiled.

"I know baby...but its the only we can live the life we want...The old demon needs to die...soon." she said as she crossed her arms thinking of her arrangement.

"This arrangement between you and the ass..."

"Dont worry about it...we all benefit from it. As long as he keeps his end of the deal there's no reason to question anything darling" she said before he could question her about the arrangement between herself and Sesshomaru.

Kagura looked at Naraku and smiled and then swung her feet over the bed and walked over to the bathroom door stood for moment thinking about the plea she had made to InuTaisho about Sesshomaru touching her. The more she looked like the devoted wife the better, great...but because of that...she never bargained for what he had planned for...the production of an heir. Though it could be to her benefit...it would also dampen her plans...Kagura sighed only to feel the strong arms of her lover slither around her waist pulling her to him, causing her feel the strength of his arousal once more.

She moaned as his lips started to trail from her temple to her cheek to her neck and then to her shoulder. He then whispered into her ear.

"I don't want you to go my sweetheart...they have you all day everyday...and i never get to have when i want" he said as his lips lingered on a specific spot on her neck.

"true but you had me to your self all night last night and all morning...i must get back Naraku" she moaned fighting the urge . But she had no self control when it came to Naraku. She turned to him and smiled as he continued kiss her neck pulling her towards him to feel his excitement. And in one swift move his hands trailed to her back side lifting her t from her o wrap her legs around his torso. She kissed him feverishly and he pulled away and looked deep in her eyes and licked his lips. Without another thought he whispered

"I think i love you"

Kagura looked at him and kissed him immediately, avoiding replying to the statement. As she felt his girth force his way into her, her mind could only wonder.. 'what the fuck did i get myself into'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The car ride was quiet, but interestingly it wasn't awkward. Rin had not been to the countryside in years, it was one of the few great memories she ever had. Sesshomaru looked over at her inhaled deeply the scent in which started to intoxicate him. The country air mixed with her personal scent drove his senses into overload. He then pressed the control button to pull the top down on his drop top Audi A4 convertible and he rose the windows to allow the wind to blow her hair back rather than in her face. He could tell the gesture was much appreciated, as she ran her hand through her hair as she smiled. She looked at him and smiled. As almost like a silent thank you, unnecessary to be spoken. He couldn't help but feel the calm and contentment radiating from her aura, he never realized before, but her aura was rarely like that. He turned his head back to the clear country road before them. Thinking of the picture he can now never get out of his head, the sun as it radiated on her soft porcelain skin, her hair blowing in the wind and a smile on her face. Sesshomaru felt then and there, it would be his duty and honour to keep that same smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

The door swung open to the large Victorian house that Sesshomaru had driven them to. The onld door creaked as it opened echoing through the dark void of emptiness in the house. The house was cold with emptiness but warm with a presence. Rin looked at Sesshomaru as he walked in casually placing the keys on the hook beside the door. Rin hesitated walking for a bit as she surveyed the surroundings.

The room was regal, old and beautifully elegant. Rin had never seen such polished and glamorous furniture. The floor was wooden and shined as though it was tile. "Beautiful" was the only thing she could muster in her mind to describe the place. Rin noticed the walls were plastered with portraits, Portraits of landscapes and flowers and elegant scenes. She had been captivated by the pictures she didn't even know where she was going, she just walked, and her eyes looked on in awe. Rin walked into one specific room, true elegance, with an unmistakable feeling f warmth and love. The furniture was old much like the ones in the entrance hall. It was then her eyes came up on the most beautiful picture she had ever seen. It was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Her hair parted down the middle; possess the colour of the whitest lilies, cascaded down the sides of her face, framing them so perfectly. Her eyes blue as the oceans that crashed on the shores of Japan, her nose as straight as the artist brush which only gave light to her beautifully plump lips, her grace radiated off canvas as she sat staring at Rin off the loveseat in which she was painted. Her attire was that of the night attire of 18th century royalty. She was a queen Rin concluded...she was perfect.

"She was my mother" Sesshomaru said as he interrupted her thoughts. She turned to see him with a tray of tea cups and a matching teapot. Rin then looked at him and then back to the painting.

"Her eyes are blue...yours are golden"

"Yes...i take very much after my father...unfortunately"

"You don't like that you take after your father?" she said to him as she walked over to large Victorian windows.

"I don't mind.. but i was closer to my mother"

"She died?..."

"Yea...the demon plague of 1872...she was vulnerable because of her lineage...and she was pregnant...with my sister"

"i'm sorry to hear"

"it was centuries ago...there's no need for condolences now" he said. Sesshomaru sighed and walked over to the window and sat on the sill beside her. He watched as the sun showered her with the rays of light, her soft tanned skin glowed in the light, she radiated with beauty and grace. Rin turned to look at him..and then turned her back to the window and looked at him.

"Who painted her"

"My father...in fact this was their house...but after she died...he couldn't live here anymore...so he built the main house a few miles away..."

"the one from which we just came"

"yes. He gave this to me because he knew how much i loved her. He said she'd want me to have it. It was her favourite place to be" he said with an air nostalgia in his voice.

"The place seems untouched Sesshomaru..."

"Even though i don't live here most days...i still have it cleaned as if i were here.." he said as she nodded in understanding. Rin looked about the room once more and then back into the eyes that glared into her soul. The feeling of insecurity crept into her body once more under his gaze, she turned her head away.

"Why did you bring me here"

"Because there was a place...i figured you may like..." he said as he got up taking her hand to place her in a standing position. Without another word Sesshomaru pulled her gently from the room and up the staircase where her vision was captivated once more by the paintings on the wall. The art was impeccable, beautifully crafted each stroke took careful precision to make the perfect painting. But before she knew it, Sesshomaru had stopped. She looked up at him in confusion as he opened the door to reveal the most beautiful library she had ever seen. The shelves must have been 20 ft high. All filled to capacity with books. Rin was once more in awe. The room was dimly lit and the decor had a soft elegant feeling within it. He ushered her in slowly as he noticed her hesitation. The grandeur of the place was too much to take in at one time and it made her a little cautious of what she did or touched.

Rin walked over the desk in the middle of the room. The desk held carvings of old century poems from Shakespeare, numbers, statements...of love, dates to remember. An old wooden desk had so much...history carved into it. Most would say the beauty of the desk was destroyed but rin saw the beauty of the desk..was the carvings. She traced her finger over one the dates _17__th__ March, 1723_ . It was then her thoughts were interrupted by the sultry sound of his voice.

"Are you pleased...Rin?" he said staring at her intently. She turned to face him her hnd still on the carving.

"Very much so..."

"I remember the night we met...you told me...

"Reading was my greatest joy..." she said. He walked towards her slowly, his long strides didn't take him long to cross the room for him to be towering above her small frame. Rin looked up at him into his golden soul and could help but blush. She looked away to avoid him searching hers. Sesshomaru looked down at her intrigued by her movements and took his clawed hands to her chin to lift her beautiful face to mirror his. Sesshomaru moved closer to her, his chest now touching hers...her breathing now elevated as he lowered his head slightly. Rin felt the hairs stand on the back of her neck as she felt him closer to her, her head now elevated, her eyes closed almost instantly, His lips barely touching hers. His free hand now on her hand which touched the carving and gripped it as they both intertwined. His other hand now traced the outline of her jaw then cupped her soft cheek so gently.

"Reading is your greatest joy...i'll give you the world of it." He whispered on her lips as he closed the gap between them.

Rin instantly felt the jolt of excitement as he held her kissing her gently. His lips were just she predicted...magical. Her mind was now clouded as he gripped her tiny hand on the table. Her only free hand traced his hand on her cheek pulling it away intertwining them both. Sesshomaru felt the jolt inside himself, more than her. He had kissed thousands of women but never had he felt so...alive when he did. He let go of her hands and slithered his hands around her waist, pulling him to her kissing her more feverishly. Rin in such awe and euphoria pressed against his chest like a ragdoll totally engulfed in the sensations he sent through her body.

Sesshomaru kissed her with such passion he was afraid of her breaking but he didn't care. It was then his ear perked to the sound of foot steps. Sesshomaru hesitantly pulled his lips away from her and looked down into her clouded eyes as they opened hesitantly. After a while Rin looked a him and came to the realization of what had taken place and bit her lip and pushed herself from his grasp to lean the desk and she then turned her back to him, blushing, embarrassed that she had allowed herself to become so vulnerable to him. Sesshomaru pressed against her gripping her hands before her burying his head in her neck inhaling her sweet scent.

Rin closed her eyes trying not to give in to him, fighting the temptations to let him have her there on the desk. She bit her lip and took in a breath.

"I want to go home." She managed to whisper

Sesshomaru kissed her neck gripping her small hands intertwining them once more. He ignored her and laid butterfly kisses on her neck and shoulders, slowly and torturously.

"Stay with me..." He whispered in her ear. Rin shook his hands from hers and turned to him and looked into his eyes. His arms pressed against the desk encasing her in his view. She cupped his cheeks and leaned her head against his.

"Please...let me go home" she pleaded

But before Sesshomaru could answer, the door swung open to the sound of once voice that he wishes he could get rid of permanently.

"Oh for the love of Kami Sesshomaru, the girl is practically begging to get away from you...let her go back...the brothel for her is waiting"

Sesshomaru nails dug into the desk and turned swiftly to see none other than Kanna Kagura's sister standing at the door smirking knowing she had just interrupted a moment between her brother-in-law and no doubt his mistress.

Sesshomaru glared at her and growled.

"What are you doing here Kanna?"

Kanna walked into the room with a devious grin on her face.

"I went to see how Kagura is doing, and found out she didn't come home from the office last night. But you wouldn't know anything about that...considering...you had your own...distractions.." she giggled deviously as she sat in one of the comfortable chairs in the corner.

Rin bit her lip as she hid behind Sesshomaru; Rin's mind now went in circles...Kanna. Rin gasped as she remembered who Kanna was. Fear had never gripped her so much not in such a long time. Rin gripped his shirt tightly from behind. IT was then he sensed Rin's heightened fear. Her fear was unmistakable it even overpowered her scent of strawberries and roses. Sesshomaru couldn't tell what Rin was afraid of; the only thing that came to mind was Kanna's presence. Sesshomaru's gaze never left Kanna's.

"You need to calm the little slut down...i can hear the slut's hearbeat from here"

"Well if the monster in the corner of the room would leave...maybe she would have that problem"

"What is the slut afraid of...being known...what is she hiding from..."

Rin bit her lip, gripping his shirt even more.

"Leave Kanna...now"

"You are in no position to boss me around...i know everything...i'd be a lot nicer to me if i were you"

"You don't know a damn thing...just leave"

Kanna smirked and looked at him and then at the feet behind his own and got up. She walked to the door and looked at him.

"You cant hide her forever Sesshomaru...all secrets must come out...one way or the other" she shrilled as she left closing the door behind her.

After the door closed Rin gripped the desk behind her trying to hold herself from collapsing. Sesshomaru turned to hold her in his arms but she turned and pushed him away. She ran passed him but he held onto her hand. She turned to him and struggled against him as he pulled her to him.

"Please..please..let me go...i need to get home" she begged.

He looked down into her eyes, concerned about what could have put so much fear in to this brave blunt woman. Her eyes welled with tears threatening to fall. As she turned her head away from him, the door swung open and to reveal Kanna once more. This time her smile dropped from its devious nature to that of a frown to a smirk.

"Well...well...well..." was all she said leaving Rin's eyes to look at her wildly her fear now more overwhelming than ever.


	9. Chapter 9

Sesshomaru walked outside the library to see the confrontation between Kanna and Rin. Sesshomaru perked his ears listen to the conversation that was about to take place. Kanna stepped towards rin as she stood there looking at her.

"you don't even want to know how mad Ishi is right now" she said smiling at her deviously

Rin swallowed her fear though still apparent, it seemed lowered.

"so what." Rin said nonchalantly

"Rin...dont play games that you can lose. Its just sad."

"i don't play games."

"oh?...i seem to recall playing the lying game to my family...Rai?...couldn't come up with a better name?" she said as she laughed hysterically

Rin turned her head seemingly embarrassed. Kanna walked over to her and grabbed her chin and forcefully pulled it to face her.

"Listen to me when i talk to you, you little whore...dont ever forget where you come from and who you have to thank for it!...understand that you are owned and you must do what ever we tell you or suffer the consequences!" she said as she raised her hand to strike her

"Do it ...or die Kanna" was all she heard that interrupted her. Sesshomaru's glare pierced through Kanna's entire being causing her to back away. Sesshomaru continued down the stairs and walked right in front of Rin creating a barrier between them.

"I told you to leave"

"I have business with your mistress" she stared up at him defiantly

Sesshomaru grabbed her by the collar and draped her to meet his eyes at his level.

"i said leave, or i will kill you, and with you on the western lands, i do have the right to do so" he said as he threw her down on the ground looking over her.

Kanna hissed and struggled to her feet and glared at him with her soulless eyes baring her fangs. She stood straight and bit fixed her designer suit and then looked at Rin and growled.

"if you know whats good for you slut, you get back to where you belong..." she said as she backed away from the pair but before she could say another word Sesshomaru interrupted her with a loud growl cautioning her to obey him and leave. Kanna hissed and walked out of the house slamming the door behind her. Sesshomaru then turned to look at Rin and reached out to hold her hand but she walked away before he could touch her. She then walked away from him into the foyer and took up her purse and pulled out her carton of cigarettes and pulled on and pulled out her lighter and headed for the front door.

Sesshomaru watched her movements and noticed she was shaking and her aura was more nervous than scared. Sesshomaru followed her outside just in time to see Kanna drive away in her porche. Sesshomaru looked at her walked over to her and stood over her.

"i need to get out of here" she said as she took a drag from the cigarette without looking at him.

"Your hand isn't healed yet Rin"

"I've gotten worse before...i'll be fine" she said as she blew out the smoke. She glanced at him sideways and then back towards the road.

"look it was nice here fluffy...but i cant stay here, this aint my place, this aint my world...i got work when i get back." Sesshomaru looked down at her trying to feel her aura once more but it seemed as though she locked off her emotions, he had never seen that of a human before, it was strange and intriguing. She turned an looked at him with a blank stare and flicked her finished cigarette to the ground and stepped on it. Rin walked away from him towards the car. She then turned towards him.

"Fluffy...take me home"

He looked at her as the sun shone on her porcelain skin. He put his hand in his pockets.

"This Sesshomaru will leave when he is ready, understand me Rin...i am not done with you." He said as he turned to walk back in the mansion.

"Besides the walk is too long for your human legs to carry, you would never make it to where you want to go on time anyway, but if you wish you may try."

With that he walked into the house leaving her to her thoughts.

Rin frowned and bit her lip and growled. He didn't understand the consequences she faced when she got back to Tokyo. Hell she didn't even know where she was. He said something about western lands but that made little to no sense to Rin. According to Rin she was lucky if she could define her left from her right. Born with no sense of direction, most of Rin's life was made up od accidents and mistakes. Rin even made dark jokes to her friends about being a mistake, knowing her past, they all knew she was and was treated as such.

Rin rolled her eyes at the door and then stared longingly at the road outside the large gates. He was right. Sesshomaru was right. There was no way she would be able to make it back to the Club at the time she wanted. And at this point it didn't matter how late she was Ishi was still going to punish her, plus she was still weak from the long sleep and the weeks events. Rin sighed and walked back into the house reluctantly. She was at the mercy of someone she barely knew, once again. But this situation was never new to her, it was the only situation in her life that she ever knew.

Rin walked back into the house only to find that she was alone in the foyer. She made her way up the stairs back to the library, exploring the halls of her capturer. The painting on the walls captivated her attention, however she was taken away from her thoughts by sounds from the library. Rin walked into the library to notice Sesshomaru sitting at the desk with his glasses on. The look was dignified and elegant she didn't want to disturb him, however she wanted to get back to her rut of a life.

Even that thought plagued her. Why did she want to leave this peace? What was pulling her to go back? She walked in the library and stood in front of the desk looking down at him.

"Why are you keeping me here" she said as she crossed her arms

"Do you not like it here?" he said without looking at her

"i never said that...i just need to get back"

"To what..?

"what do you mean 'to what'?"

He sighed and took off his glasses and looked up at her.

"what are you going back to Rin"

Rin looked at him, dumbfounded. That was the answer she herself couldn't answer. She removed her gaze from his direction and sighed. Sesshomaru stood up and looked down at her sensing her sadness. She looked up at him across the table and lowered her head again.

"i don't know" she mumbled

Hearing this, and sensing her sadness, Sesshomaru nodded and sat down attending to his work once more. Rin walked over to long leather couch and sat in it dejected. She looked to her sides and sighed and realized there was a box of books next to the chair in which she sat. There in the box was a small leather bound book that seemed more worn than all the books. Rin looked up at him and then back to the book and reluctantly took up the book and opened it. Within it was the most beautiful handwriting she had ever seen. The pages were old and worn just like the outside of the book she studied the shape texture as she traced her delicate fingers over the pages as her eyes scanned the pages. In the top right hand corner read the date.

_Journal _

_December 14 1687_

_i am Kazumi Kobayashi princess of the Eastern Lands and today i marry the Great Lord of the West. Father can no longer care for me and my brothers and i as the only girl born of my mother, it is my duty to marry to that is within me. Father seems so proud today, but he doesn't know how scared i am. I have only seen 15 summers and i know not a man. However is the honour i must bring to my father and my mother as i have promised her before she died. _

_My husband to be has been know rule the lands with more than an iron fist, but an iron heart. I have been taught only to obey and honour. But how can i honour a man i have never known. I wish gods bring me peace and harmony today, for i know not what else to do or feel. I cannot run away, a woman of my status could never face her kingdom if that happened and i love father far too much to dishonour him. Mother be with me today...as i marry InuTaisho Ruler of the Western Lands today._

Rin looked at the book and then back at Sesshomaru and bit her lip. The book that she held in her hand has great significance to the Demon. Rin reread the first page to ensure her what held in her hand and to her surprise, the book she held in her hand was no fiction, but was a diary and not just any diary. It was the diary of Sesshomaru's mother. Kazumi Kobayashi.


End file.
